


Purple Heather

by mewrose



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewrose/pseuds/mewrose
Summary: A series of shorts and snippets inspired by the fic 'marigolds.'
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: Inspired by marigolds





	1. Liatris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [marigolds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681676) by [colbub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colbub/pseuds/colbub). 



> These fics are based on scenarios and characterizations seen in 'marigolds', so they may not make sense on their own. If you're confused about why the characters are acting this way, read marigolds first.
> 
> Purple Heather: Solitude, beauty, admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liatris: I'll try again

“You’re doing a great job of learning the steps, ototo. Now you just need to work on putting a bit more feeling into your dance.” 

Akechi stared flatly at Yu, trying not to pant from the exertion of the routine he’d just performed. For some reason the older Wild Card had insisted that learning to perform a dance routine together would deepen their bond. Akechi had been ready to dismiss the idea as more insane troll logic, except…

“I agree,” Akira said from the other side of the practice room. “Your movements are really stiff, you look like you’re better off trying to dance The Robot.” He quickly performed a few steps of jerky, mechanical movements that did indeed look like he was some sort of clockwork automaton.

Somehow, Yu had managed to rope Akira into the whole dance idea. It seemed to be Yu’s assertion that “Dancing is a great way to convey your feelings” that won Akira over, and he’d promptly thrown himself into the dance lessons with surprising enthusiasm. Akechi would have happily left them to it, but with the both of them insisting he should join them, it was hard to refuse. So reluctantly, hoping it would be useful in ranking up the Arcana with one or both of them, he agreed to join in.

So here he was, wasting time that would be better spent doing anything else by running through rhythmic movement exercises with his rival and self-proclaimed “onii-chan.” Couldn’t they have just played some DDR or something and called it a day?

When Akechi felt he could speak without sounding out of breath, he finally responded. “I still don’t understand what you mean by ‘put more feeling into it.’ The direction is rather vague.”

"Hmm, It's hard to explain," Yu responded, which immediately reminded Akechi of Jose. "Maybe it'd be easier to demonstrate. Why don't you take a break for a moment. Akira-kun, will you join me for a dance?"

"My hand is yours," Akira responded, miming an elaborate curtsy with a hint of a smirk on his face.

Akechi gladly took the opportunity to sit in one of the chairs along the side of the room, taking gulps of water from a water bottle and mopping his face and neck with a hand towel.

The other two took their positions in the center of the room, and Yu cued the music. As they started the routine, Akechi found himself trying to analyse their movements. He'd already noticed that Yu was gliding through the routine with the ease of long familiarity. It was clearly one that he'd known and practiced for quite a while. But to his surprise, he found Akira's movements were nearly as fluid, even though he'd been taught the steps barely two weeks ago. 

Akechi would admit to himself that his own dancing lacked polish. Academically, he had learned the motions well enough, but translating thought to movement in the correct order and timing was taking a great deal of concentration. And it was hard to focus when he felt utterly foolish any time he tried this where someone could see him. Yu kept assuring him that now that he'd learned the steps, all he needed was practice.

Yet somehow, despite learning the dance at the exact same time as Akechi, Akira already moved with the easy grace of someone who had total confidence in their abilities. Where had this sudden expertise come from? Did it have something to do with his experience fighting in the Metaverse? Joker did have a rather acrobatic fighting style that might lend itself well to dancing. But Akechi had a full four years more experience at fighting, so if anything he should be even more prepared for this. There is no reason for Akira to have surpassed him by this great a margin already.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Yu asking, "Do you have a better idea of what we mean?"

Ah, they'd already finished dancing, and Akechi had forgotten to continue trying to analyze their performance. Somewhat awkwardly, he had to admit, "I'm afraid not."

After a beat of silence, Akira spoke up, "I've got an idea." He made his way over to the music player, fiddled around a bit until a different song started playing. And then he started dancing. 

It was a routine Akechi hadn't seen before, one that was clearly less practiced. But it was still a _completely different routine_ , and one that Akira performed with confident ease. When did he have the time to learn two seperate routines? Was it one he'd learned previously? Had he been lying when he'd said he had no experience at dancing two weeks ago?

When the song finished and Akira had stilled, Akechi made sure to sound carefully unconcerned as he asked, "When did you learn that routine?"

"I didn't," Akira answered. At Akechi's disbelieving look, he smirked and clarified, "That was all freestyle. I've never danced to that song before, and I didn't have a set routine. I just listened to the music, did whatever felt right and made it up as I went."

...Seriously? How?? In hindsight the performance was a tad disjointed at parts, but Akechi was under no illusions that the routine he'd been practicing for two weeks looked anything near as smooth as what Akira had apparently pulled out of his ass at the drop of a hat. Was he just naturally good at this?

"And that's exactly my point," Yu said, grabbing Akechi's attention. "That's the key to dancing well. Rather than just repeating the movements, you need to feel the music and move along with it. In fact," he said, heading back to the music player, "I think we need an impromptu dance party right now. Forget whatever you've learned, just move however you like." He turned on a new song and started moving, Akira joining him a moment later.

Akechi stared at them for long enough that Akira twirled over to his chair, grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet. "Come on! Imagine it's a dance battle, if that makes you feel any better. Don't think, just react." Then with a cocky smirk, he was off doing his own thing again.

...They both looked in their element, but Akechi felt like an utter fool. Still, if this is what it would take to surpass Akira, he'd give it a try. Gritting his teeth, Akechi started to move, hoping he didn't look as ridiculous as he felt.


	2. Moss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moss: Charity, Maternal love

Akechi was just walking through the front door of the dorm building when he heard a familiar overdramatic voice cry out, “Truly you are the pinnacle of divinity!” 

As he raised an eyebrow and headed for the voice, which seemed to be coming from Saito’s office, Yusuke continued, “I am unbelievably blessed by your kindness and generosity. I vow to do everything in my power to pay you back for this most precious of gifts.” When Akechi peeked around the office door, he found Saito and Yusuke were sitting at the table, though the artist had leaned over to clasp one of Saito’s hands in both of his own and was gazing at her with the kind of pure adoration he usually reserved for his favorite art pieces.

Saito chuckled warmly and patted his hands with her free one. “Oh, don’t you worry about that. There’s no such thing as repaying family. Just being yourself is all I ask.”

Akechi barely had time to wonder about the use of the word “family” when Yusuke caught sight of him. “Ah, Akechi-kun!” he called, flinging out one hand to gesture the other boy closer. “Please join us, for it is a time of celebration! The merciful goddess Saito-san is going to adopt me!”

His eyes widening at the announcement, Akechi took a few steps into the room. Immediately he spotted a set of papers sitting on the table between the old lady and young man. And at a second glance, the papers bore forms that looked quite familiar, since they were just like the ones that Saito had offered to himself. Well, it would be good for Yusuke to have someone to take care of him, and now Saito wouldn’t be alone any more. He smiled at the pair and said, “That’s wonderful news. My sincerest congratulations to you both.”

Saito chuckled once more, then with a wistful sigh she said, “Now if only we could get Akechi-kun to agree to my offer, the two of you could be brothers.”

Yusuke’s eyes widened at the implication. “You mean…” he began, then in one swift motion he bolted to his feet, turned and slapped his hands onto Akechi’s shoulders. Gripping the other boy tightly, he cried, “How could you refuse such a benevolent proposition? For this celestial matriarch to grace you with her outstretched hand proposing a sacred bond of kinship, there could be no other answer!”

The artist had that slightly wild look in his eyes that only appeared when he was particularly worked up about something. Akechi found it hard to meet his fervent gaze as he answered, “While I certainly was grateful for the offer, I do have a number of factors to consider. My circumstances do make things somewhat difficult for anyone who wishes to get close to me.” He had to be careful about what he said on the matter, since saying anything about the Conspiracy in public was dangerous. But Saito had heard enough that this much should be fine, and hopefully Yusuke would get the hint.

For a moment, there was no response, and Akechi began to worry the subtle allusion went right over Yusuke’s head, like so many social cues. But then the artist’s grip loosened and his expression began to mellow. “I see. Yes, that would be a point of concern.” He hummed thoughtfully for a moment, before he snapped to attention again and continued, “All the more reason to resolve things as swiftly as we are able, so there is nothing left holding you back!”

“Ah, yes, I appreciate your enthusiasm,” Akechi said, having to work harder than usual to keep a pleasant expression in the face of Yusuke’s characteristic enthusiasm. Then in an effort to turn the topic elsewhere before the artist could let anything slip about the Phantom Thieves, he said, “I see you have all the requisite forms prepared. How long will it take for everything to be made official?” 

That proved to be an adequate distraction, and soon Saito invited both boys over to her house, where they spent a pleasant evening discussing all the details of the adoption process over dinner.


	3. Delphinium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphinium: Levity, fun, generosity, ardent attachment, joy

As soon as Futaba burst through the door of Leblanc, she shouted "Goro-nii!" and immediately latched on to Akechi's side.

Yu was trailing along a couple steps behind Futaba, and as he entered the cafe he repeated, "Goro-nii?"

Akechi internally sighed. He hadn't particularly wanted Yu to know that he had literal siblings. "Yes," he said, barely managing to keep the resignation out of his voice. "Futaba and I are biological half-siblings."

"I see," Yu said, his face and voice betraying no emotion. He turned to look at Futaba and continued, "Then as Akechi's official onii-chan, that makes you my little sister as well."

Futaba made several overdramatic gagging noises before declaring, "No way, Bakakami! GA's the only brother I need!" and clung even tighter. 

Akira flashed pronounced puppy-dog eyes at Futaba and said mournfully, "What about me? I thought I was your brother."

"Nope!" she cheerfully refuted. "You've been demoted! GA's my only key item now!"

Haru giggled over her cup of coffee and proposed, "Akira-kun, if you want to regain your status as her brother, perhaps you should marry into the family."

A mischievous spark returned to Akira's eyes, as he said, "Good idea." He promptly took Akechi's hand, dropped to one knee and said solemnly, "Goro Akechi, will you marry me?"

Akechi just rolled his eyes at Akira's antics and gently extracted his hand. "Now is not the time to be such a joker. We do have important things to discuss today." As he turned to take a seat in one of the booths, he ignored the way Akira drooped in overdramatic disappointment. And how Yu patted Akira's shoulder in a commiserating sort of way.


	4. Plumeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plumeria: Perfection, springtime, new beginnings

**Let’s launch this ship!**

**Futaba:** Yo, you two ship GA and Akira too, right?

**Haru** : Ship?

**Ann** : It’s short for relationship. She means we want the two of them to get together.

**Haru** : Oh! Yes, that is correct.

**Futaba** : Great! Well, Akira definitely knows what he wants, but GA’s being too dense. 

**Futaba** : So wadda ya say about giving him a little push?

**Haru** : That sounds lovely! The two of them deserve to be happy together.

**Ann** : I’m down for that.

**Futaba** : Then I hereby convene the inaugural crew of the SS Shuake!

**Haru** : What is Shuake?

**Futaba** : The name of the ship, duh. Every ship needs a name, and it’s common to use parts of the names of people in the ship.

**Ann** : So the Ake would be Akechi, but why is Akira Shu?

**Futaba** : From Shujinko. He’d totally be the main protagonist if all this Phantom Thief stuff was a video game or anime.

**Ann** : Hey, Akechi could totally be the main protagonist. He’s been doing some really impressive stuff for years.

**Haru** : And I think everyone’s the protagonist of their own stories.

**Futaba** : Fine, we don’t have to use Shuake.

**Futaba** : First meeting of the crew: come up with a ship name! 

**Ann** : If we stick with last names, then there’s Akekuru, or Kuruake.

**Haru** : Or if we use first names, there’s Akigo, or Goaki.

**Futaba** : Oh, or we could mix them up and go Akeaki!

**Ann** : No, that kind of sounds like someone’s choking on it.

**Futaba** : That’s what she said. (ᓀ‿ᓀ)

**Haru** : What who said?

**Ann** : Futaba, don’t answer that.

**Ann** : Haru, she’s making a lewd joke.

**Haru** : I don’t understand.

**Futaba** : Oh, you sweet summer child.

**Futaba** : Don’t worry about it. 

**Futaba** : Anyway, I like Akigo. It’s like saying Akira, go get ‘em!

**Ann** : Oh yeah, that does sound pretty good.

**Haru** : I agree!

**Futaba** : Then I officially christen this ship the SS Akigo! *smashes a bottle on the hull*

**Futaba changed Let’s launch this ship! to Crew of the SS Akigo**

**Futaba** : I nominate Haru as the captain.

**Haru** : I’m flattered, but why me?

**Futaba** : I saw you trying to launch this ship when we were heading to the fireworks festival. I dunno what you said to Akira, but it definitely got a reaction.

**Futaba** : So since you were first to get the ship going, you should be captain!

**Haru** : I don’t mind, but is it alright with you, Ann-chan?

**Ann** : Yeah, it’s all good! The title’s probably just for fun anyway, right?

**Futaba** : Yeah, pretty much.

**Haru** : Then I graciously accept the position of captain of this ship!

**Haru** : I nominate Futaba as first mate!

**Ann** : Fine with me. Then I guess I’m...is second mate a thing?

**Futaba** : (b˙◁˙ )b

**Haru** : Futaba-chan? Is something wrong with your keyboard?

**Futaba** : What, have you never seen a kaomoji before?

**Futaba** : It’s a little face holding two thumbs up.

**Haru** : Oh! Then I take it you’re agreeing with Ann-chan.

**Ann** : Cool, we have a ship name and titles.

**Futaba** : Now let’s actually figure out how to get these nerds together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I was leaning on the fourth wall for the protagonist bit, especially because Akechi is the main protagonist of marigolds.
> 
> And _because_ he's the protagonist of marigolds, the marigolds Discord server decided that the ship between Mari!Akechi and OG!Akira (the protagonist of the OG game) would be called shushu. :)


End file.
